Beautiful Scars
by BehindBrokenness452
Summary: After the war, Draco and Hermione live with their own personal demons. DRAMIONE!  Ron bashing  Warning-will get very dark in the beginning, but will lighten up!
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Scars

_Mudblood. _

_The scar has been with her for the last three years, I've done everything I could think of to remove it, as have several doctors at Saint. Mungos but they just keep saying what deep down I already know- Dark Magic side effects cannot be undone. Harry's scar proved that, Nevile's parents prove that but this was different…this was HER_.

_The Dark Mark_

_The scar has been with him for almost four years. We've tried everything we could think of to remove it, as have several doctors at Saint. Mungos, but they just tell us what deep down I already know. Dark Magic side effects cannot be undone, Harry's scar proved that, Nevile's parents prove that but this was different…this was HIM _

**Prologue**

My mother gave me a sideways glance as we walked to platform nine and three quarters warily.

"I wish you would have used the cars provided from the ministry dear." She said softly. "Honey, hardly any of your friends are going to be on this train-you're going to be alone-"

"Mother-enough, this is the first decision about my life's direction I've been able to make on my own in over a year-please, support me. I…I need this." I sighed, hating how positively needy I sounded.

My mother sighed as the kids began boarding. "I love you Draco, and I am so proud of how brave you are, and were. This will be a good year." She said putting an arm around me and gently squeezing it. "But so help me Merlin if you bring home that Parkinson girl." She winked and I grinned.

"I love you mum." I said softly before boarding the train. She smiled a rare true smile that seemed to make her years younger.

"I love you too." She mouthed, so that no one would hear, as if I was really in a position to care.

What greeted me on the bus was way worse than I expected. I expected to be ignored, maybe a few remarks flung my way, but easily ignored. I didn't expect the ink spells, or the millions of joke and pranks from Fred and George Wesley's joke shop to be pummeling me as I got on board.

"Death Eater!''

"Murderer!"

"How many did YOU torture Malfoy?"

I just kept walking my legs actually feeling like rubber, my confidence fading quickly. Each compartment I passed was slammed in my front of me with some nasty remark. The only relief came from the first years who muttered to themselves. "Is that him? Is that the Malfoy boy?"

I finally reached an empty compartment and closed the door quickly behind me and sat down, turning into the corner so I could see the whole room.

Someone slammed their body against the door and a jet of green light lit of the window. I jumped, were we being attacked? I though this ministry got all the Death Eaters. Another body slammed against the door with the same light. I jumped again. Red splattered the window and I grabbed my wand.

"RONALD!" A girl screamed in panic. I stopped, had someone killed him? Had the Death Eater killed him? There were two thuds who was the other? Had someone killed Harry?

"Ah, come on, babe just a little fun." Ron said. I stopped shaking, wait-fun? This was a joke? The bus wasn't under attack this was just a prank, just someone's foolish prank….towards me. My chest hurt suddenly and I started to breath really fast, I started seeing things quickly, as if I were watching a movie and I couldn't stop it. My feet gave out from under me and I fell to the ground. I could hear someone laughing and someone panicking.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder….break down…..needs help…Draco...Draco can you hear me?"

My eyes were blurry now and my face was wet. (Dead girl, dead man, killing man, blood on the floor, splatters, laughter, slaps, hits, kicks, girl being tortured, girl sobbing, man begging, limbs everywhere, blood.)

"Make it stop." I whispered to the angel over me, I wasn't a believer in angels, but there was no way to describe her. Maybe she would stop the pain…maybe she could save me.

Her voice was soft and I heard someone else talking over her. "Blimey, Mione you're actually going to stay in here with that filth?"

Wrong thing to say to her, she began screaming at him.

"Ronald Bilius Wesley! Leave me alone! I've never…hurtful…selfish….mean…..needs help…not…..fault…."

"Hermione?" I whispered softly, my eye sight was getting better but my face was still wet. I looked around and saw a huge crowd in the doorway. She glanced over at them and flicked her wand and slammed the door and it made a small click.

"Draco, have you been to a doctor?" She asked softly.

I shook my head and rubbed my head and face, why was my face so wet?

"Draco….maybe you should." She said softly.

Not even caring about who was talking to me, because someone was, someone was being nice….and I actually cared about that now.

"Why?" I whispered softly looking into her eyes and really noticing her, how beautiful she was.

She looked away for a moment and seemed like she herself was about to cry.

"Draco, I think you've just had a break down here on the bus….I think you've been in shock over everything that's happened…and I think it just hit you."


	2. Lies of Omission

Chapter One- Lies of Omission

****YES! There a LOTS of holes right now, but it's all a part of my plan, please stay with me—it will all be explained! I swear!*****

He passed out again, muttering about angels. I was given the opportunity to study him. Before the war he was an arrogant and self-righteous child who appeared to only worry about himself. However in our sixth year the game changed. The world he had once relished in was now as dark and scary a place as mine, in some ways I'd even guess darker. He hid it well, almost too well. I suppose that was my first clue that there was something different about him when he stepped onto the train. He was almost too calm. I watched him and leaned against the seat on the other side of the compartment and remembered the conversation almost three months ago…

_Draco and his parents were sitting in the great hall, almost as if they didn't know what to do. The rest of us were working on removing the bodies from the great hall and placing them in a special room that had been magically enchanted by the nurses and doctors at St. Mungos. I, well myself and several others were walking through making numbers, giving counts on dead and injured. We were told to put a green cloud over them if they were going to be okay, a red cloud if they needed emergency attention and a black cloud if they were dead, or weren't going to make it. I stopped in front of a small boy; he must have been a first year. He had platinum blonde hair that was extremely bushy; he looked up at me with tears in his eyes, trying so hard to be brave. He had severe deep cuts over his body; there was no way he was going to live. I knew what I had to do, but I couldn't. I put my wand over him and he smiled. _

"_It's okay, I know I'm going to die-please, save the others that have a chance." I stopped and stared at him and fell to my knees burying my face in my hands and sobbing. Oh it was such a relief to cry. It was over, the hiding, the fear, the pain it was over. I felt someone standing over me and begin whispering. _

"_You better get ahold of yourself Granger." Draco hissed. "The last thing these people need is to know is that they all look pretty hopeless in your eyes." _

_I stood and faced him and wiped my eyes. "Shut it Malfoy, either be helpful of sit down." I went to the next body, and smiled flicking a huge pink heart over them. Luna and Neville were sitting together on a cot while she tended to his leg that had been severely burned, however she knew the spells. They both blushed when they saw it._

"_Granger, please…come with me for a moment." Malfoy whispered walking along side me. "I…I need your help." _

_I sighed and looked at him. "Please?" He begged and I looked around the room, pretty much everyone was good, there was at least twenty people doing spells and walkthroughs. _

"_Fine Malfoy, just…fine." I followed him outside the great hall and out towards to the front entrance. _

_We walked outside and he kept walking. I didn't want to move to far away from the castle; I had my wand out convinced that he was playing a trick. He stopped in front of a small patch of flowers I couldn't help myself. I began to laugh, loudly. _

"_Draco Malfoy is bringing the Mudblood to a patch of flowers after a war between their sides broke out" _

_He sighed and slowly sank to his knees. "I needed to get out of there….and you did too." _

_I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Malfoy?" I asked. _

"_Ron's…not what he seems…please, please believe me. I know you have every reason in the world to think I'm lying, but I swear to you-I'm not." _

_I shook my head and began walking back towards the castle. _

"_Hermione please!" He cried standing and running to me. "Please! Hermione please!" _

"_You really expect me to believe the word of a boy who's made me feel so ugly and worthless over a man who thinks the world of me?" I shook my head. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with you but I can't believe you." _

"_Hermione please!" He grabbed me by my arms and looked at me. "Please, something happened! I don't know what but he is NOT the Ron you know!" _

_My heart began racing and I was having hard time breathing. "Malfoy….you're scaring me." I whispered. _

_Draco had tears in his eyes and let me go. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." _

_He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Please, please I'm so sorry….please believe me…." _

"_Oi! Bloody 'ell!" Ron called storming onto the grounds. "What the bloody 'ell is going on?" I pulled away from Malfoy and into Ron's arms. _

"_He's just acting strangely." I whispered. "Let's just leave him." I whispered rubbing Ron's back. A weird sense of control had just happened and I didn't like it. "Well, only because you asked." Ron said smiling at me as we walked towards the castle. _

_Mrs. Malfoy came slowly down the steps and seemed to step very widely away from Ron, but I shook my head, I was being crazy this was Ronald! I have known the man since he was eleven years old. _

I crawled out of my seat and got very close to Draco's face. He had seen it, when no one else could. I had thought about that conversation several times, how could Draco have seen the switch in his demeanor so quickly? Most of those nearest to him hadn't even seen a change in him now. Ron was still mostly himself, however I wasn't stupid. If I wasn't careful I could end up in an abusive relationship. Harry had to hold him back when I reached out for Draco and I could hear Ron shouting after I closed the door…I knew he would be angry with me, and I didn't want to think about what he would do. Last night he had grabbed my arm a little too hard, and was much more forceful with his goodnight kiss…but I didn't want to think about the prophecy right now, It would be too much.

Draco opened his eyes and stared at me. Neither of us spoke, there was something in the air, but I couldn't place it. He slowly sat up and took my arm. His eyes never left mine as he rolled up the sleeve. I closed my eyes and looked away. How did he know?

"Has he done it yet?" He whispered softly his fingertips tracing over the scars that now covered my arm, and my chest, and my thighs and legs. I just shook my head.

"Please, Please Hermione it's not what it seems, please let me made the vow-I swear to you I will protect you."

I shook my head and looked up at him. "He'll know." I whispered softly.

Draco began shaking his head. "No, no the prophecy needs to be wrong…there has to be another way."

I shook my head. "Dray, there isn't. It's happening now." I whispered. "It came into play just this afternoon."

He stood up. "No, No….we're almost at the school…we can do it…once we get there we can find someone, McGonagall, she'll know what to do." He began nodding. "Yeah, we're almost there."

"The coast is clear, home sweet home." I whispered softly. He walked to the window and you could see the castle. "No." He said punching the window, the glass shattered, than repaired.

"The dark lord is gone, but more darkness is waiting." I whispered softly speaking the words we had both heard in the flowers.

"An attack unseen, and a recovery overdue." Draco whispered back looking at me.

"The miracle must come before December." I whispered grabbing his hand.

"Or death shall be her fate." Draco whispered. "Baby, please stay by me and tell the professors. I'll make a unbreakable vow, I will protect you, I won't let it happen!" He was talking fast and I wrapped my arms around him silently begging him to stop.

"The coast is clear, home sweet home, the dark lord is gone, but more darkness is waiting. An attack unseen and a recovery overdue, the miracle must come before December…or death shall be her fate." I recited again looking into his steel gray eyes.

"The coast is clear, after the war. Home sweet home, Hogwarts." Draco whispered softly piecing together the puzzle we already knew.

"An attack unseen, Ron will do something to me." I whispered softly. Draco pulled me tighter to him and began stroking my hair.

"A recovery overdue…my stuff, with the war." Draco murmured softly.

"The miracle must come before December." I whispered, so confused by this line, as confused as he was although the last one had clear meaning,

If we couldn't figure out what the miracle was before December….I would die.

Yes, I know, Draco and Hermione are pretty chummy. Hold on though the next chapter is that Summer and how they came this way.

Yes, Hermione deliberately ignored the prophecy

No Hermione is not cutting!

No Ron is not doing it to her either!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews you guys! I'm glad you guys like it! (Also considering writing a Harry/Ginny story after this one about them renovating Godric's Hollow and getting married…yes? No?)

DH

The war was over and I had found my parents in Australia two weeks later, with the help of Harry, Ron and Ginny who had become glued to Harry's hip, or possibly the other way around. My parents had been a little upset when they had found that I had (or that I have the ability) manipulated their minds but I was quickly forgiven. I had decided to spend my summer with my family, with the promise to visit Ron several times. Ron would stay with his family and Harry and Ginny were going to ''clean out'' Godric's Hollow where Harry was planning on staying. Of course I don't believe that the Wesley's were completely aware that Ginny was planning to stay there as well and that they were planning a life together.

DH

I woke up the first morning in my parent's house with the feeling that someone's eyes were on me. I opened one eye and gasped sitting up in my bed.

"Draco! Merlin, you can't just apparate into girls rooms its pervy." I said thankful that I was at least wearing something, however from the way Draco was eyeing me I knew I wasn't wearing enough.

"You know I had to come." He whispered softly.

I nodded and he visibly relaxed. "You heard it too…I know you did."

"Yes Draco, I heard it." I whispered softly, still reeling from the words that were spoken in that flower bed. A prophecy ball had been smashed there and had shared an unsettling prophecy about me…and Draco.

"_The coast is clear, home sweet home,_

_The dark lord is gone, but more darkness is waiting. _

_An attack unseen and a recovery overdue, _

_The miracle must come before December_

…_or death shall be her fate." _

I sighed. "Give me five minutes, apparate to my front door and my mother will let you in…then we can speak."

Draco winked and smiled at me. "I'd rather stay and watch you change, you're giving me quite an appreciation for muggle things."

Despite myself I smirked and he disappeared. I threw the covers off and magically made my bed and glanced at the full length mirror on my door. I had been wearing a blank sports bra and a pair of black yoga pants with peace signs all over them. I blushed that he had seen me in my bra but quickly dismissed it. I quickly threw on a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top when my mom knocked on the door.

"Darling, there's someone here to see you. His name is…Dragon?" My mother said from the other side. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and did a straightening spell on it.

"Draco, mum, Draco." I said opening the door.

"He's downstairs with your father…hurry." My mum said grimacing.

DH

"So…what exactly is the purpose of a computer?" Draco asked standing awkwardly across from my dad, who was sitting at his laptop.

"Um….I suppose you can do everything really. You can talk to people, you can shop, and you can study." My dad said looking up at him. "Here, what's something you enjoy? Do you enjoy that football on a broom game?"

Draco seemed confused. "Do…Do you mean Quidditch sir?"

I paused at the bottom step, amused.

"Um, yes…here, we type it into what is called a search engine and…tada…it brings up stats from the last game, where to buy Quidditch related things, even broomsticks." My dad seemed proud of himself.

"Wow, and….wow you can read the stats of a game that's being played today?" Draco seemed impressed.

I smiled and made my entrance without presentation, just moving towards the coffee pot.

"Coffee Draco?" I asked reaching for another mug.

"Um…yeah, coffee sounds great." He said distractedly, both he and my father were looking at what appeared to be broomsticks.

"Do you do this, Worm?" My dad asked using my pet name from my childhood. "This…Quidditch thing?"

Draco snorted. "Eh, nah, Mia doesn't like flying…she can do the most amazing complex potions but put her in front of a broom…complete wuss." He looked up at me and winked. For some reason, I blushed.

DH

After our cup of coffee we left for a walk, my father seemed fascinated with Draco, and my mum watched him intently, as if studying him. We finally excused ourselves and my parents seemed to have no reservations about me being alone with a boy, although I suppose they wouldn't seeing as Harry, Ron and I had been friends since I was a child. Draco nervously began combing his fingers through his hair, he had cut it after the war, it was shorter, but messy…reminded me a bit of Harry's.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Draco asked stopping his stride next to me and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No." I said raising an eyebrow. "Am I?" I said teasingly and smiling up at him. What was wrong with me? This was DRACO MALFOY. He looked closely at my arm and sighed.

"I owe you so many explanations…" He murmured reaching out towards my arm and absently tracing my scar, ''Mudblood'' forever etched onto my skin.

"I didn't know…what to do." He whispered. "It killed me to watch them hurt you, to hear you scream…I was so scared." His voice was almost inaudible.

"Me too." I said dryly.

He closed his eyes and seemed almost in pain. "Let me tell you everything…please?" He whispered looking up at me. I looked into his grey eyes and found myself nodding.

He walked towards a Willow tree and sat down under it leaning against the trunk. I sat across from him and waited. He took a deep breath and began.

"When fifth year ended and you were in the ministry of magic, there was something about being in a room with a bunch of prophecies? I don't know all about it other than my father was there. I guess in the middle of the fight, a bunch of prophecies were destroyed. My father and some other death eaters grabbed some, I still don't know why. Anyways, one of them had your name as well as my name. Once a prophecy is heard it's normally destroyed but this one didn't. It made The Dark-Voldemort scared. He called me into his private study and demanded I tell him everything about you."

He paused and looked up at me. "I didn't know what he wanted, I swear." He whispered. "He, he read my mind and found everything he possibly could about you, and Weasel, and Potter. He tortured me for hours, because I didn't have the information he wanted. Shortly after that he gave me the dark mark and two missions. I was to kill Dumbledore, and I was supposed to get close to you…this prophecy scared him…he needed to not happen."

He stopped again and seemed to be unsure on how to continue. He looked away from me for a few minutes, and I figured this was the first time he had told anyone about what it was like with Voldemort being in your house. I allowed him to be quiet and waited patiently. He took a deep breath and continued.

"So, we're in our sixth year now-and Voldemort marks me, I am given two missions, one to kill Dumbledore, the other to get close to you. So I could find a way to kill you. Voldemort knew enough from Harry's mind that you were the brains; if he could get you out of the picture he would have Harry. I couldn't do it though; I couldn't get close to you for the sole purpose to watch you die. Things got so hard; he tortured me a lot because I wouldn't bring you to him. Merlin, Hermione when you were at my house I was so scared…I didn't know what to do. When my aunt began…hurting you, I froze." He whispered.

Somehow my hand had grasped his and I silently begged him to continue.

"It all made sense then…in order for this prophecy to be told, that the darkness was gone, he would have to lose. I realized then, that the only was a prophecy like that could have been made, we would have had to been chosen for each other…and it was like time stood still."

I gasped, surprised. Several hundred years ago witches and wizards would go through a ''choosing'' process, it was mostly to insure that we were marrying other witches and wizards and not accidently falling in love with muggles who would burn us if they knew we had magic powers. As time went on and muggles became more and more accepting the choosing processes were eliminated and with it the magic disappeared. It was incredibly rare to find a witch and wizard that had been chosen.

"I wanted to defend you that night at Hogwarts, it killed me to be against you, I killed for you…a man, a death eater was talking about…rap-hurting you I snapped, I killed them." He looked at me and took another deep breath. "Voldemort had a reward for any man who could…take you."

My eyes burned with tears. "How much?" I asked softly, needing to know.

"500…" He whispered. "He tried to get me to do it…but I wouldn't…I was locked up for four days and tortured, I still wouldn't do it."

I could only barely hear him. 500, 500, 500…1500, that was how my worth measured out now.

I didn't notice that he was holding me, or that I was sobbing into his shoulder.

DH

Two weeks had gone by since that conversation and I was finally at the Burrow. I was so happy to be with my friends again, even though it hadn't been that long. Harry and Ron were in one room and Ginny and I in the other (although Harry was frequently staying with Ginny, and I with Ron…however Harry and Ginny's activities were much more colorful then ours)

Ron and I were on his bed staring at the celling we had bewitched to be a night sky. He had his arms around me, and I was resting my head on his chest. Everything was perfect. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer to him.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. "Look at the way we fit, perfectly."

I nodded and snuggled deeper against him and closed my eyes when I felt his hands move towards my breast.

"Ronald!" I gasped opening my eyes and sitting up. "You just reach for a girl's chest?"

Ron shrugged. "I said you were beautiful, I'm sorry-still love me?" He asked giving me puppy dog eyes and I sighed.

"Fine, but please, can we just snuggle?"

"Of course, hate to break habit." Ron said sarcastically.

I was about to put my head down but stopped. "What do you mean by that Ron?" I asked, hurt.

"Look…we've been through a lot during this war, and I'm sorry…I'm trying to be patient but it's really hard to have had to hold back on loving you all year and having you so close to me and snuggle…I just want to feel you 'Moine, I just want to make you feel good." He whispered softly.

"Ron, you do make me feel good." I whispered lying down next to him and smiling at him.

"Well, what if I want to make you feel really, really good." Ron asked softly playing with the edge of my yoga pants. "Trust me baby, I love you so much." He whispered kissing my temple.

"Ronald…Ron, I'm not ready for sex, I don't want to….yet." I whispered I couldn't have sex, not after what had happened, I wasn't ready.

"Shhhh…you're so tense, let me…ease it away." He whispered softly traveling down.

I wanted to stop him, but for some reason I couldn't. It was like words were leaving my mind and I couldn't think of anything….

DH

Draco was in his room throwing things at the walls and watching them shatter. He was restless, he was mad and he was tired. He felt as if someone was tearing him in two. He couldn't stand it. Knowing that Hermione was spending the next three weeks at the Burrow was torture. He still wrote to her, but he had yet to receive anything from her. He was hoping that she was just busy, enjoying herself. He looked out the window and watched the night sky, nothing moved, it was completely still but Draco felt like everything was spinning.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for reviews and reading! I'm sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter—long story but it basically boils down to stupid ''adults'' acting like a bunch of children and trying to create unnecessary drama but anyways on to what you WANT to read ;) Please keep reviewing!

DH

I kept my eyes on Hermione the whole night, well as much as I could. We sat at our respectable tables and she sat with her back turned to me. I knew this was nothing personally, just merely her attempts to focus on Weasel. It made my blood boil watching him rub her thigh while he ate his food. He had mashed potatoes on his face…it was a little unsettling. He reminded me of the fat muggle king who killed all his wives or something like that.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Luca, a seventh year asked nudging me with his fork.

"I'm sorry; I zoned out…what's up?" I asked pretending to be hungry and eating some of my own mashed potatoes (however NONE on my face.)

"Dude almost feel sorry for that Mudblood, she's got Weasel all over her like she's candy. Can't blame him though, the war's mostly made these girls sissy's but Granger, she became a woman…if you know what I mean." He winked at me and chuckled.

Before I knew what happened my fist collided with his nose and blood spurted everywhere. Blaise quickly jumped up and threw a napkin at him.

"Don't you EVER talk about her like that again, unless you want to end up like the others that wanted to hurt her?"

Blaise quickly grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me out of the great hall.

"I'll never be like them…I won…These robes, guess where I got the money." He said behind me. Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor's turned around. She froze and stared at me.

Luca sensed everyone's eyes on him and began to bask in the attention. Blaise slowly let go of me and we both took a dangerous step closer to him, my wand resting in my hand in my pocket.

"Oh yeah, got her real good…" Luca said loudly

****may be offensive dialog—I'm sorry, but it needs to be done for the purpose of the story!****

"Hell, didn't know Granger was a virgin…if I had known that…I would have done everything the exact same way…sure would love to watch her cry again…and again"

Professor McGonagall set a silencing charm on him and grabbed him by his robes. "I have an auror coming, and I can safely say that the consequences will be severe." She said dragging him away.

Everyone was silent and all eyes were on Hermione. Harry looked about ready to kill someone and followed McGonagall out saying something about ''assistance'' Ginny wasn't too far behind him.

Hermione looked at me with tears in her eyes and my heart stopped. I had tried so hard to protect her, and I failed. It wasn't about me right now, or anyone else…my girl needed me. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her and she crushed herself against me and sobbed.

"Shhh, baby it's okay I've got you." I whispered softly pulling her even closer to me. "Shh, it's okay."

I could hear people talking but I didn't care I could however hear the Weasel.

"Blimey Hermione, you let a bloody death eater shag you…but you wouldn't let me? What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Worthless slag." He said softly shaking his head. She cried harder.

"She couldn't…I mean she didn't-" I started but he stopped me.

"She's the brightest witch of our age…she could have stopped it…she didn't…she got what she deserved."

****End of possible offensive content** **

I stared in disbelief at him and led Hermione out of the great hall and towards the head boy and girl dormitories, where we would be staying this year.

The dormitory was actually set up like a small flat with two bedrooms and one bathroom. The living area was done in silver and crimson. I sat her on the sofa and held her. Slowly her tears subsided and she fell asleep in my arms. I wanted to hurt that bloody Weasel for hurting her, not only did he completely tear her apart…he did it in front of the whole school. I brushed her hair out of her face and smiled a little, she had become obsessed with straightening her hair, and where I loved her extremely curly hair, this look was just as beautiful. A tear slid down her face, crying in her sleep. I picked her up and carried her into her room, the gold and crimson bed waited for her and I carefully laid her down and, against my better judgment (surprising myself with the knowledge that I had ''better judgment'') I laid next to her.

DH

Outside the head dormitories Ron waited. Hermione was his, and he would have to prove it too her somehow. He felt anger boil up inside him, and it bothered him that he couldn't place it, or these emotions of intense rage. He felt sometimes that he wasn't in control of himself. He had asked Harry who became suspicious, especially after the countless nights of conversations they had that he couldn't remember ever having. Ron closed his eyes and felt himself numb. He knew what he had to do. He needed to make her his.

From his holding cell at the ministry of magic Luca Reynolds let out a small, almost manic laugh as he took over the weak red haired boys mind. After all, if he was going to be spending time in Azkaban, he wanted a good image to stay with him…like that Mudblood crying…again, and again.

DH

I'm so sorry, I know it's short, but I wanted to post something for you guys-I have a few things coming up the next couple of days Christmas stuff and such, but I will try to upload some more soon! Thanks you guys are awesome (Please review…kindly of course!)


	5. Chapter 5

She Dreamed Of What Could Have Been

(Draco POV)

I watched over Hermione throughout the night, my fingertips touching the few tears that periodically slid from her closed eyes. I knew that something was still coming, something had to come. However, my hopes rose with every minute that past. It was 10pm, only two more hours to watch her, two hours to look out but I knew better, I knew something would happen and I wouldn't be able to save her.

10:25

(Draco POV)

I could feel my eyes getting heavier, I had conjured several books, and even a few of the muggle books Hermione had, to stay awake for these last two hours (Hour and thirty five minutes now) but I was losing interest quickly. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer to me; I could still protect her with my eyes closed. Having the Dark Lord set up camp at your house had its advantages I never truly slept while I was home; I was now really good at resting, never fully sleeping. I felt her body move closer to me, almost as if seeking comfort. I smiled and decided to enjoy the moment while I could…who knew how long it would last.

10:45

( ?'s POV)

Hermione's eyes fluttered opened and she tensed in the unfamiliar room. She felt an arm around her and she realized her pillow was someone's chest. Her breathing quickened and she looked around. She sensed me, I know she did.

"_Come Outside." _I whispered to her.

Her body tensed again, she tried to ignore me and bring herself closer to the body she was next too.

"Dray…Dray please, wake up." She whispered softly shaking him gently.

I smiled, it wouldn't work. After preforming petrificus totalus on him and closing his eyes, he did look like he was sleeping. I was quite pleased with myself.

"Dray…Dray…please…" She whispered again.

"_GET HARRY!" _I screamed at her, "_Something is wrong get Harry!" _I loved playing with the mind; it was so easy to manipulate.

"Draco…Draco, answer me!" She shook him again, harder, desperately. "Draco I'll be right back, I'm getting Harry…he'll know what to do." She said softly, kissing him on the lips and leaving the room.

If she had paid attention she would have seen the single tear that fell out of the corner of his eye, I wanted to stay and watch…but I had work to do.

11:07

(Hermione's POV)

My heart was pounding, I didn't know the password. I didn't know the password to get to Harry. I was standing in front of the Fat Lady pleading her.

"Please, please." I whispered pacing the entryway.

"Moine!'' Ron called from behind me. He seemed tired, like maybe he had had a lot on his mind.

"Ron, Ron something is wrong…something is wrong with Draco…I didn't want you to find out this way—but there was a prophecy and-" I stopped myself as his hand connected with my check, hard.

"Just shut up Mudblood." He whispered pushing me to the ground, and everything went dark…and I dreamed.

DH

Harry and Ginny looked around the Griffindor Common room in a panic.

"Harry I can't find him!'' Ginny said breathing quickly, had the situation not been dangerous Harry might have admired the sight in front of him, and he fully intended too later.

"I'm looking in the corridors; you stay here and see if you can find anyone who has seen him." Harry said kissing her quickly and leaving the common room.

Harry stepped out of the portrait and was standing in front of Ron sitting on a passed out Hermione. There seemed to be a power struggle with Ron, almost as if he was contemplating something.

Harry could see that his eyes were glassy, and unfocused. Harry approached him slowly. He watched as Ron was straddling Hermione, as if unsure what to do next, the blood in Harry's veins boiling.

"Ron-wake up!'' Harry said sharply. "NOW!'' He demanded.

Ron was unresponsive and began to trace invisible lines around Hermione. As much as Harry wanted to jump and attack him he knew he had to be careful, he didn't know for sure what spell Ron was under and didn't want to do something to hurt Hermione, or Ron really, in the process.

"She should be mine..." Ron whispered to no one.

"I would have made her my princess, if she could only understand…it's not hurting her…its loving her, it's making her stronger." Ron continued to ramble.

Harry was now standing in front of Ron, he was carefully calculating his next move, Ron seemed to be in a trance, this was good he may be able to be manipulated. Harry carefully put out his hand.

"Come on Ron, this isn't you…you don't want this."

Ron's eyes fluttered and he stood up, Harry feared that he had been too late. He wouldn't think of that now though.

"Well, Well Mr. Potter…you are correct. This isn't Ron, at least not the one you knew. His mind was so…empty after the war, such a great way to hurt the girl." Ron licked his lips and looked down at Hermione.

"Why do you want Hermione?" Harry asked. "Don't you guys try to actually hurt me?" he flippantly added. "What gain do you get out of this?"

Ron, or the entity in Ron smirked and kicked Hermione hard. Her body moved from the impact and there was a sick ''crack'' that filled the empty hallway.

"This has been carefully plotted since you're fourth year Harry. The Dark Lord knew that even if we killed people you would still find someone, or have their…love." The word was spat out.

"The Dark Lord knew that you would win, although he would never admit it. We decided that the best way would be to completely destroy your trio, if we could possess the boy, we could use him to harm the girl in the most horrific way possible, breaking the trust within your perfect little trio….its been completed. Surely you know the rest of the prophecy."

Harry nodded looking down at Hermione. "I still don't understand."

"You wouldn't…see, the only person who will be able to get her through is Draco Malfoy, all we had to do was keep that from ever happening…by making Ron claim her as his. Now, the second part will never come to pass…a miracle? There will be no miracle; you see within a year time, your beloved Mudblood will be dead…so even though the Dark Lord is dead….he still wins, your one best friend is dead and the other can't live with himself, will of course in time, kill himself."

Harry nodded slowly. "Well, thanks you've been helpful but I'd like my friend back if you don't mind."

"_Exvictis" _Harry shouted and aimed at Ron's chest. Ron was sent backwards and a black and green cloud surrounded him. Ron slowly sat up.

"Did…Harry? What happened?" He asked looking around, his eyes locked on Hermione and the blood drained from his face. "No…Harry…no…please." He whispered.

Harry quickly cast a concealment charm on Hermione and looked sadly at Ron. "She needs a doctor Ron." He whispered softly.

"No…No Harry, tell me I didn't!'' Ron said crawling next to her. "Moine, Moine I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Harry watched the scene for a moment. Ginny came out of the portrait a moment later and after one second began to cry and ran to Harry's side.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

Ron looked up at them as the realization of the last couple of months over took him. "I…I think I've been possessed, ever since the war ended…."


	6. Chapter 6

***NOTE! I originally was not going to have Hermione be a cutter; the scars were going to play a different role in the story. However the story took a really surprising turn and now the Hermione needs to cut herself…I am SOO sorry if this offends people, cutting is something serious and I am NOT trying to make light of it in ANY way!

Hermione's POV

I tried to keep my distance from him; I didn't want him to see how hurt I truly was. He knew anyway, no matter how hard I tried not to cry, even resigning the shower as my ''cry'' spot…he would sit on the other side of the door and cry with me (In a much manlier, quieter way). The water almost burned my skin, but I didn't care it felt good…It was like I could feel something. The scars that covered my body were deeper, and I didn't have the heart to tell Draco that I had been doing it to myself. Even though I know that Ron had been possessed (and was actually going to be moving to another smaller school closer to home called ''Brookwood'' it was his own choice, he couldn't handle the knowledge of what he had done, and had been verbally abusing me all Summer, and that night. I didn't hate him, but I wasn't going to lie the idea of seeing him again scared me.) I turned the water off and grabbed the huge fluffy crimson towel on the rack next to the shower. I could hear Draco on the other side.

"You…You okay?" He asked softly, I could hear the tears in his voice.

"Sure…do…would you put the tea on?" I replied, just as strained.

I could hear his footsteps fade and I stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't know what I saw anymore, how I had allowed all of this to happen. Ron, possessed Ron was right. I am the smartest witch of my age; I should have been able to do something different.

"_Like what?"_ a small voice inside my head whispered. "_Scream? Cry? Try to fight? You did, you did what they wanted." _

I hadn't told Draco that I had been hearing voices. Or that it was the voice I had heard the night I thought he was hurt, if I had ignored that voice none of this would have happened.

"_But it did happen…not just once, but four times….four different people. You couldn't do anything about it…how worthless, how stupid, how…Mudblood." _

I grabbed closed my eyes and let the towel fall to my feet. Four times, Madam Pomfrey was impressed that I had no ''long term disease'' The only thing I suffered was intensive tearing. I reached for the robes on the hook and smiled a little bit as I grabbed the green one with silver lining. Draco loved when I wore his things. I had also taken a Slytherin Quidditch jersey as my ''nightgown''. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked almost…normal.

His back was to me and I just watched him, he had taken to doing some things the ''muggle'' way. I think he liked the extra concentration that the ''muggle'' way provided. He ran a hand through his hair and shook a little. I slowly moved to I was behind him and moved my arms around his body, squeezing him gently.

"You okay?" I asked him softly, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder blade.

DH

Draco

_How could she possibly ask me if I was the one that was okay? I tried to protect her, I failed her…and she had been hurt so badly, and I hadn't been able to do anything. I did the only thing I could do…lie. _

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." I whispered softly, putting an arm behind me and around her she snuggled into my embrace a little.

Her behavior was not what I would have expected from her. After being…hurt I would imagine that she wouldn't want to be touched, but it seemed to be the opposite, she craved it. I think on some level that that helped her, like she could control things. I was still overly caution while holding her. Or when she would kiss me and her fingers would start wandering places I wanted them to go…but knew they shouldn't. (_When did I become such a gentleman?) _

"Dray, you're leaving me again…what's wrong." She asked softly, tugging on my arm gently. We had somehow wandered to the couch and her legs draped over my lap and her looking over at me expectantly.

"I've just…I don't know." I whispered.

"Dray, you're not beating yourself up are you? About what happened?"

"_Why is it always ''the accident'' or when you got ''hurt'' or ''what happened?" If we're both doing so well shouldn't we both be able to say ''Draco I was raped." Or "Gee, Sorry I failed you and because I didn't protect you, you got raped." _My insides boiled. And I shook my head, then I heard her breathing quicken. I hadn't thought that….I spoke it. Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "I don't know Dray, I'm sorry…I'm sorry." She said before untangling herself from me and running out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione's POV

It seemed like it had happened to someone else. Like maybe it was a fairytale, except it was too gruesome to be. I was lying on my bed trying hard not to let the tears fall down, but he had been right. We weren't over it, I wasn't over it. I could close my eyes and see every one of them; no matter how much I showered I could still feel them on me, in me. When I looked in the mirror I saw a victim, a shell, a broken girl. I could hear my door open, and I could sense Draco standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry." I muttered softly, biting my lip as another tear slowly escaped down my check, it was hot and stung.

I could hear his footsteps towards me and him sniff, as if he had been…crying?

"No, I was supposed to protect you…I should have protected you and I failed." Draco whispered softly climbing on the bed and wrapping his arm around my waist to pull me too him.

"When I first saw you, when we were eleven you were so beautiful, and to see how smart you were, and witty. How terrified you made Potter and Weas-"He stopped and gently squeezed me.

"When Voldemort told me I was too get close to you, a small part of me delighted in the chance…but I was so scared, I couldn't do it…I couldn't get close to you because that meant I would only hurt you." Draco shook his head as if he were trying to remove a bad image.

"I thought that if I stayed away you would be safe, and it worked…until I saw you at my house…and Bellatrix had you…You screamed, and it felt like a knife, that I couldn't pull out. Even if I could, I wouldn't have, I wanted to feel the hurt you did, God baby if I could take it all back I swear I would and I would go through it for you a thousand times over." He whispered, although he seemed to be talking to himself, I let him continue.

"Then that house elf took you away…and I thought you would be safe surely for now...and even if I couldn't be there you had Harry and…" He stopped again.

"Where we were getting ready to go to the castle that night I heard them whisper about you…and how much Voldemort would pay if someone…"

"Say it Draco." I whispered. "We need to say it." I said softly, I began to shake…saying it made it real. Saying it made it no longer a story. I let out a small sound, unable to tear if it was a cry or a gasp. "We need to be able to talk about…my…my…" I shook a little harder.

"No. No we don't have to say it yet. I'm sorry; we don't have to say it." Draco said softly.

"No, we need to talk about my…rape." The word came out quickly, almost as if someone else had said it. He waited as if expecting me to cry, which I was…but I guess not the way he expected because he continued.

"If they…what the price would be if they…if they raped you." He said softly.

"I killed them; I didn't know…that others…those others did." He kissed the top of my head and I felt something drip onto me and I knew it was a tear.

"I just keep failing you, I'm so scared that I'm going to lose you…that prophecy…I'm so scared I'm going to lose you, and I can feel you pulling away from me…please, talk to me Hermione. I don't know how to help but I want to help you… I want to listen, I want to hold you, I want to make it stop tell me how to make it stop." He said almost frantically.

I rolled out of his arms and looked at him. There he was, the prince of Slytherin, reduced to tears on a floral bedspread.

"It hurts." I whispered softly.

"You feel…helpless." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"There's nothing you can do…you can't move." I murmured.

"Even if you can…there's nothing you can do. I couldn't speak, I couldn't fight…I couldn't breathe." I whispered softly opening my eyes and looked at his.

"I'm so scared that you're going to see all that has been done to me, and realize I'm not worth it. That it would be so much easier to find another girl, to just let the prophecy come to pass…there is no miracle." I whispered softly.

I traced the scar on my arm ''Mudblood.'' He reached his hand out and took my arm looking up at me. "You are worth so much." He whispered kissing each letter.

"You're so smart, and brave, and kind. You're so beautiful, and loving, and pure." He whispered.

My heart stopped and I started to cry. I felt his arms wrapped around me and we tumbled to the bed, me on top of him. I froze.

"I'm sorry." He said softly untangling himself from me and sitting on the bed. "We should…move out to the living room…less…um…intimate." He nodded. "Yeah, yeah that's good."

I shook my head and held my arms out to him. "Dray…honey just hold me." I whispered softly.

"I need you to hold me tonight." I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

_Draco walked cautiously into the abandoned house with his wand out in front of him. The Dark Lord sent him to recover a book, a simple task, making him feel that the Dark Lord wanted him out of the house. He walked into the living room; it was a mess, like there was a huge battle. His wand moved around the room as his eyes widened at the amounts of blood that were spilled, almost artistically around the living room. Draco took a deep breath and began to move toward the kitchen when he saw someone…or what was left of someone. A man was staring up at him with empty eyes, the killing curse, although his body was in a funny angle. His hand was almost completely detached from his body and his leg was bent at the thigh behind him, he had been tortured for sure. Draco stared at him for a long time before he continued his search. He hated this, every muggle he came across, male and female he always wondered if they were connected to HER. He slowly made his way up the stairs and, against his better judgment looked at the pictures. A man and woman were smiling in front of a tree, his arms wrapped around her waist, another similar picture except that her waist was now large with a child. This made Draco pause and hold onto the landing…was there a child here? Had a child seen what had happened here? Was the child dead? His mission changed, it was no longer whatever bloody book The Dark Lord needed, it was about finding the little girl. He looked at the picture of the little girl with bushy blonde hair and steel gray eyes. She was about two years old, maybe even younger. He began opening the doors in the hallways, looking through every door. He heard something at the end of the hall. _

"_DRACO!" A woman screamed from the other side of the door at the end of the hall. _

"_DRACO!" She screamed again. His heart stop and he turned around. _

_The house had changed it was no longer destroyed, in fact it was very clean the only signs of life were a muggle television set in the corner that had static on, pink fairy toys littered the living room. The pictures weren't of strangers, they were of him and Hermione and Selah. _

_Draco ran towards the door and pushed it opened to look into Hermione's eyes that glistened with tears. _

"_Draco we can't apparate, he'll find us, he's going to kill her Dray, what do we do?" She asked she held a small child tightly to her. _

_Draco ran a hand through his hair and kissed Hermione's head. "Shh! I'm going to fight him off; I just need a few minutes. That's all, Harry is on his way he'll bring people from the order it'll be okay." _

_There was a green glow from outside and the Hermione began bouncing the child quickly trying to quiet her tears. _

"_Hush darling, it'll all be okay, Dada's going to be right back." Hermione whispered looking at him; He kissed her quickly and placed his hand on the child's back. _

"_Selah, Dada loves you." He whispered kissing his daughter. _

"_Come out come out wherever you are…" A voice from downstairs called. _

"_Draco…come out from hiding and face me like a man!" The voice commanded. Draco flew out of the room, wand at the ready. _

"_Expecto-"He started _

"_Crucio!" Voldemort called throwing Draco in the air. _

_Voldemort climbed the stairs slowly, his smile twisted as Draco tried not to scream, or make eye contact at Selah's door. _

_Voldemort smiled and threw him over the railing he landed face first, holding his hand out to catch him, he felt his wrist break, but he didn't care he had to fight-he had to save them. _

"_Avada-" _

"_NO!" Draco screamed running up the stairs just as Hermione turned to block Selah from the attack. He watched his wife fall to the ground over Selah in the last attempts to save her life. _

_Voldemort reached Selah faster than Draco could. She began to cry and Draco made it to the door before Voldemort turned to face him. "This…is a weakness….and I will use it to destroy you." _

_Selah fell limp in Voldemort arms and Draco knew he had failed. _

"_NO!" _

DH

Hermione

Draco was tossing and turning in his sleep, murmuring apologies and tears rolled down his cheek.

" Draco." I whispered shaking him gently.

"Draco wake up."

"NO!" He said sitting up in bed and buried his head in his hands and began shaking.

"No, not again, no." He whispered.

I sat up straighter and watched him.

He reached out for me and I allowed myself to be pulled tightly against him. He kissed the top of my head and I felt his tears fall into my hair.

"Draco…what happened?" I whispered brushing the hair out of his eyes and tried to rid his eyes of the tears.

Draco shook his head. "N-Nightmare." He whispered. "I'm fine."

"You woke up saying ''no''." I whispered softly.

Draco was quiet for a few moments before finally speaking.

"He knew I started to have feelings for a mud-muggle born." Draco said slowly.

"He thought it was a weakness, and he showed me families where the wife was muggle born…and he would torture them, and then he would control my mind and make the women you….I watched you die fifteen times."

I tried to hide my surprise by burying my face into his shoulder as he continued; he was shaking a little bit.

"The…the last time I went, there was a little girl in the house and he took over my mind…it was you and I with a little girl, I couldn't save you…I tried save you…and he tortured me and threw me over the stairs…I broke my wrist, but I didn't care…I needed to save you."

He pulled me closer and began absently playing with my hair, almost as if he was trying to soothe himself.

"I came up the stairs just in time to watch him kill you…and our little girl…he held her…"

"Stop." I whispered. "Please, I'm so sorry."

Draco continued to play with my hair. "I couldn't stop it." He whispered softly.

I kissed him, his lips were soft and his face was wet from the tears. There was a sudden sense of urgency in his kiss, and I responded with just as much urgency. His fingers were in my hair and his other hand resting on my hip; he started to pull me closer and then stopped.

"I'm sorry." He whispered pulling away a little, his hands stilled.

"I'm okay." I whispered softly. My fingertips tracing over his Dark Mark, he normally kept it hidden from everyone, but here alone, he would drop the concealment charms and I could see it. It wasn't a mark I liked to see exactly, but seeing it reminded me of how far he had come.

He smiled and laid back down pulling me on top of him, and for the first time in a long time…I wasn't scared.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered

"I love you Draco.'' I whispered curling up beside him,


	9. Chapter 9

Do NOT own Harry Potter or anything else

Hermione

It was early Saturday morning when I found myself alone in the kitchen with a cup of tea…and a huge pile of dirty dishes. I had no idea how our dishes had been piled up, well okay maybe I did. I had refused the help of house elves in our room and Draco simply rolled his eyes and bet I couldn't last three days. Well, it had now been almost two months, Halloween was days away. I smiled I felt good today, I felt almost normal. I was back to my almost perfect grades, my beloved studying and hanging out with my friends, and Draco's as well. Draco and I had been doing well also. He could cuddle me and we could do a little kissing before I would tense and need to stop. I tried hard to recover, but there were so many issues going on inside my head I sometimes wondered if I should see a therapist. I had spoken to Madam Pomfrey, and she strongly advised it, but I felt that by accepting the help, I was letting people down. I also wondered how it would look that the girl who fought beside Harry Potter and faced several Death Eaters was now seeking therapy because she hadn't been strong enough in all aspects of her life. I sighed and flicked on the water to begin doing the dishes; today was going to be a good day. It had to be

Draco

I rolled over and opened my eyes finding that I was in my own room…alone. I suppose that was good, that meant she hadn't had a nightmare and needed to come in here or have me go to her, but the male in me was slightly disappointed that I couldn't run my hand over her smooth arms or smell her floral shampoo, or see her eyes flutter open and smile because I was there. I slowly sat up and heard water running from the kitchen. I smiled and got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. There she was, in her ''yoga'' pants, all I knew was they hung right below her hips and hugged her butt nicely. She was also wearing my Quidditch jersey, not that I'd ever tell her she couldn't wear it, she looked like she belonged in MY clothes.

"Morning." I said casually leaning against the counter next to her. She smirked at me and turned off the water, turned around and reached for a mug.

She made a small grunt as she stood on her tiptoes to reach for it. "Ugh, Dray, can you help me?" She asked turning around and giving me that beautiful pout of hers that made me turn to mush.

"Of course." I said coming behind her and squeezing her around her waist before leaning over her to reach for it. She bent over a little so I could reach over her. I stilled for a moment and tried not to focus on how close she was to me, or how certain parts of me were rubbing over her.

"D-Dray?" She said softly. She shook a little.

I swore and pulled away. "Sorry, I'm sorry." I said turning away from her and running a hand through my hair. I didn't want to hurt her, but this was so hard. I want to be a normal boyfriend, with a normal girlfriend who I could be around without having to pull away. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to change everything. I wanted her to be normal; I wanted US to be normal.

Hermione

I tensed as I felt him lean over me. I had bent forward innocently to give him more room, I never expected him to still. We both stayed like that for a moment. He gave a soft, almost inaudible groan.

"D-Dray?" I whispered softly, I shook a little, but I don't think it was from fear.

He swore and pulled away. "Sorry, I'm sorry." He turned away from me and ran a finger through his hair.

I wanted him. It scared me, but over the last few days I had a weird almost overwhelming desire to be with him. I was scared though, what if I recreated what I knew, I had read that that happens, almost like your memory goes on the past experiences and no matter who you're with or how comfortable you are with them, you recreate your hurt. I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't make him think he was hurting me the way they had. I took a deep breath and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You've been so good to me." I whispered softly. Kissing the back of his neck, making his head snap up.

"Most boys would leave, or runaway. Not you." I whispered again, wrapping my arms tighter around him and letting my hands wander aimlessly.

I could hear Draco's breathing hitch as I grazed his hipbone. "H-Her-Moine, you….you need to stop." He whispered softly.

"No. I'm scared, I might…always be scared….the longer I wait." I whispered softly.

Draco turned to face me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I want this. Believe me, I want this so much, but I can't just do this." He whispered.

"I want you to do this, when it's right, when it feels right…and you'll know, we'll know." He whispered softly. I subconsciously pouted. I heard him chuckle.

"Listen. I would love to kiss you senseless, take you in my arms and never let you go." He whispered softly kissing the top of my head.

"If you still feel this way…after the Halloween party…we'll try." He said softly, taking a deep breath.

"But that's it. If you freak out, if you start feeling scared, or uncomfortable…we're stopping." He said softly.

"I can't believe we're planning this…in the most unromantic way!" I said stomping my feet and stopping myself almost instantly. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well this isn't a normal dance where we plan romantic sex…it's a dance where we plan…non-freaked out sex!" Draco said slowly, almost as if he was working something in his head. I crossed my arms and waited.

"What if we did plan it…like, all romantic, like so you'd know everything that was coming…so you wouldn't have to wonder, you knew…we could like…talk about it-"

I stopped him with a kiss and smiled at him. "Draco, thank you for being so good to me and being so gentle with me, I love you." I whispered kissing him again.

I wanted to say so much more, but I was so scared that I couldn't speak. I wasn't scared of the actuality of being intimate with him; I was more concerned with what to do. I knew how to be the obedient forced to do things…but what if I couldn't make him happy….what if I was too damaged to have a normal relationship? What if I could never move on?


End file.
